The Gifted
by Confused212
Summary: This is a story about Bella running from something her whole life.. and now she finally has a chance to live again.. But will she fall inlove with a certain Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic, even though i have another one im writing at the moment. I had this idea swimming in my head for a while now and decided to write it. I promise you that only this chapter will be the chapter where no one speaks verbally, it is just kinda like an introduction chapter so you understand the story better. Anyway i hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight .. Stephanie Meyer does :(

* * *

Swimming in the ocean felt refreshing and reviving. When a beach is busy and you share the water with a hundred other people it isn't very relaxing. Finding a secluded beach though, and going to that beach on a warm summers day and just lounging around on the sand with the sound of the waves and the wind crashing on the surface is music to my years. Finding the perfect beach is hard. You have to make sure you are the only one with access to this beach; otherwise it ruins your whole perfect illusion of peace, and peace was something that I desired greatly.  
Ever since I was the age of four I have been fascinated with beaches. I always tried my very hardest to sneak away from my house in Australia to find the perfect beach. It always came in handy that we lived very close to the coast. So on my weekends, when I didn't have day care, I would make my uncle pack his bag and walk me along the long beach until we found the perfect secluded spot to ourselves. It took me in total fifteen years, as I am now eighteen, to find the perfect stretch of sand and water for me.  
All I ever dreamed of in life was to be a normal teenage girl. One who only had to worry about what to wear and that their hair always looked perfect. But ever since the day I turned four, I've had to worry about making sure no one was following me and that the creatures who killed my parents never found me. That would be one of the many reasons why I fell in love with the beaches of Australia. There, no one could ruin my complete calmness. The illusion of that everything in the world was fine, without the bad people in it.  
I come from Forks, which is a small, wet town in Washington. When I was three my mother escaped the small town and took me to Phoenix. She left when my father Charlie was murdered by what she claimed was a vampire. I never believe this of course. Until I turned sixteen.  
Only two days before my fourth birthday the creatures who killed my father found us. Phil, my mother's brother, and I came back from lunch one day when we found my mother's dead body. It took Phil two weeks to make me talk to him again, after I saw her. I kept telling him that it was his fault for not being here. Even though I knew it wasn't his fault. I just needed someone to blame.  
Three days later Phil and I moved to Australia where he promised to keep me safe and hidden. He has kept that promise for fifteen years and now in two weeks I turn nineteen. On my sixteenth birthday Phil explained to me what happened to Charlie and Renee. He told me how when I was born the vampire royalty became aware that if I were to become one of their kind I would process great powers. They found where I lived and tried to be civil with my parents and ask for their approval of going with them when I was of age.  
When they declined they became furious. They killed my father and promised they would be back. My mother was frightened and scared and escaped to Phoenix where Phil lived. We stayed hidden for two months before they found us.  
When Renee was murdered we moved to Australia in hopes that it was far enough away from Forks and Phoenix that we would be safe. When it became time for me to be enrolled in school, Phil didn't seem to be able to find a problem so I started school on my first day as Isabella Swan. But I didn't enrol in school until two years after I was supposed to, and we gave the school a fake age, so I didn't completely match the details of Isabella Swan who was born in Forks. This year I was suppose to graduate, but I only start year eleven.  
I never really made friends throughout the years, as I preferred to stick to myself. Phil and I spent most of our free time at beaches until he brought a house with our own private beach. Phil and I loved this beach more than any other one as it had a very calming and relaxing affect on us.  
For many years now, Phil was sure to keep contact with a Vampire, so he knew when the vampire royalty was coming for us. The last time he spoke to this contact was two days ago, when he told Phil that the vampire royalty had given up on searching for me. Phil was ecstatic. He told me that we were going to move to Forks so that I could be in a place where I'm supposed to be. The place where I would be if it wasn't for the vampire's ruining my life. I didn't protest to leave Australia when he told me, for I've always wanted to see Forks, but it was going to be hard to leave this beautiful place behind. Phil didn't sell the house with the beach, and promised me that one day we would return. We managed to pack all our belongings in one day and are now ready to leave. I couldn't believe how fast this was all happening. It almost seemed like some bazaar dream that I would wake up from any minute.  
As I look out at the clam, afternoon ocean, I knew that one day I would return to this house. It will become my home once more. "Come on Bella, it's time to leave." I turned slowly to face Phil, walking away, ready to start the new life that waited for me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! ! :D**

Review! Please, I love to know what people think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ A/N IMPORTANT!**

**For you to understand this story a little better and sorry i forgot to explain in the first chapter, Rosalie isnt a bitch to bella in this, i want to make her be one to match the twilight line a little more but it just doesnt fit and bella never knew jacob in this story.. so the wolves are NOT in this.. also there was one more thing.. oh yes! Alice cant see Bella in her visions, well she can ocasionally but it will be explained later when she can and cant and why. **

**Anyway on with the story! I hope everyone enjoys and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight.. Stephanie Meyer does :(**

* * *

I pictured this day to be taunting. For everyone to call me a freak and make me an outcast like my old school. Truthfully, I didn't think any good could come out of moving to this school, with all new people but to be able to live in Forks, I must attend Forks high.  
Phil and I only arrived in Forks two days ago. He didn't want me to fall behind so I started school as soon as I could. It was my first day today and Phil had given me a car when we arrived here so I drove myself to school today.  
When I arrived I stepped out my car, and started in the general direction that pointed to the office building. What didn't surprise me was the amount of stares I received from other students when I got out of my car. What did surprise me was that it seemed I had the nicest car in the lot. In Australia most students didn't drive to school. Actually only students in there last year of school were legally able to drive where I lived.  
As I walked through the school I received more stares and whispers then I did in the parking lot. Forks is only a small town, so I guess having a new student in this school was something that just didn't happen often, if at all. I was a fairly outgoing person when around people I knew well, but I was extremely shy around people I knew nothing about. That was why I found myself trying to keep my head down as much as possible as I made my way to the office.  
"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." The lady sitting at the front desk looked up at me suddenly and gave me a friendly smile. Her name tag read that she was Ms Cope. I smiled back at her and started to speak.  
"Hello dear, here is your timetable." Ms Cope explained everything to me that I needed to know on my first day and gave me a map of the school so I didn't get lost.  
Once I left the office everyone started staring at me again. It made me start to wonder if they knew about my about my life and how supernatural it was. Since before as long as I could remember, Phil has had me study vampires. He first said it was because it was an interesting concept to study, but after he told me the truth about my life, he explained to me why I had to study them.  
He made sure that if I was ever to encounter one, I wasn't to show that I knew what they were. There were very few known good vampires, who drunk the blood from animals. Even though they were good, Phil made it very clear that the good ones who had golden eyes were more likely to turn me in then the human drinkers.  
"You're Bella right? Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. We're going to be the best of friends. I just know it." I quickly snapped my head up to stare into the golden eyes of a very vampire Alice. I was suddenly very cautious, because here standing in front of me, was the very thing that Phil had been trying to protect me from, and she wanted to be my friend.  
I couldn't give away that I knew what she was, so instead I just nodded my head in agreement. She suddenly started bouncing up and down in only the way I'm guessing she could. I was a little surprised and jumped when she suddenly grabbed my timetable from my hand, glanced at it once, and suddenly seemed very excited again. This certainly wasn't a normal vampire.  
"You have English with Emmett and Me, Government with Edward and Me, Trigonometry with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Spanish with Emmett, Rosalie and Me. Then at lunch you can sit with us, biology with Edward and Jasper and finally Gym with all of us." Alice seemed excited that I had a class with at least one of these unknown people, but what shocked me the most was that she seemed to say all that in one breath.  
"Alice, I'm glad you seem so happy, but I don't know any of these people." She just shrugged off my observation and started to drag me to English. I knew that if Alice wasn't what she was, I would get along great with her. But I had to watch how I act from now on. I couldn't let her know my life and why I'm here, or it might be the end of my life.  
"Come on Bella, we have to meet Emmett." She suddenly started to drag me along faster. She seemed to know how much pressure would hurt me, and managed to pull me along leaving no mark. Phil has spent a whole lesson trying to teach me how much vampires underestimate their strength and how it is almost impossible to control it. Alice must have been around humans for a long time to have control like this.  
As we neared out first class, I spotted a very big man, and by big I mean this person has alot of muscles. He had golden eyes like Alice and deathly white skin. I knew instantly that this was Emmett and that he would be a part of Alice's vampire coven/family. He beamed at both of us and then fixed his attention mostly on me, like he was trying to analyse me. People who wouldn't know Emmett would probably be frightened of him, not only because of his appearance, but also because human's bodies tell them to run from vampires. For some reason I didn't think Emmett would be a mean person. When he smiled he gave off more of a friendly teddy bear attitude.  
I knew that if he was human, I would become close to him like a brother. But I still have to remember what he is, and that I can't give away my secret.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short because i just wanted to get it up before tomorrow when i go to dreamworld! and then monday i have dance auditions and tuesday i have swimming carnival AND another dance audition so this will be my only chance before wednesday.. but i might be able to get another chapter up sooner.. the odds arent in my favor though but ill try!**

I hope everyone enjoyed and please remember to tell me what you think! I want to know what im doing right and wrong!


	3. Chapter 3

"Bellsy!" Well it seemed Emmett and I were already on nickname terms and we hadn't even uttered one word to each other. What shocked me the most was when he engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. While Alice might have her strength under control, Emmett clearly did not.  
"Emmett let go! You're hurting her!" Alice had already taken upon the role as my protector, which was something that I was extremely grateful for. Emmett shot Alice a look as if to say 'if I want a hug, then I'm going to get a hug.' Already, I knew Emmett would be the type of guy who has the heart of a four year old.  
"Come on Bellsy, we don't need the Pixie." Emmett then grabbed my arm and led me to be seated beside him. Alice grumbled in behind us and took the seat that was empty beside me. She didn't seem very happy that Emmett had already stolen me from her.  
In Australia I was an outcast who didn't belong. I might as well have been invisible with the amount of attention I received. I would eat alone and have never interacted with another person my age outside of school hours.  
In Forks my first class hasn't started and I already have two people who both wanted me to themselves, and they haven't had a chance to know me yet. I had someone in every class, and a group to sit with at lunch. This day would be perfect, if the people who so badly wanted me weren't vampires.  
"So Bellsy, what brings you too Forks?" Emmett and Alice both suddenly had their full attention on me. I couldn't tell them the full reason of as to why I was here, but I needed to find an excuse fast, otherwise they would get suspicious, so I decided on telling them the truth, just not the whole truth.  
"When I was little I use to live here. I moved away when my father died. Shortly afterwards my mother died and I moved again. My Uncle Phil decided that I should come see the place I grew up in, and so here I am." It was only a short explanation and only covered a few points and surely would raise more questions I couldn't answer, but Alice and Emmett both seemed genially surprised and shocked at how much I had been through in my life.  
"Wow Bella, you have been through so much already, but don't worry. I'm certain things will be better for you from now on." Alice really seemed like someone who I could use in my life. If she wasn't Vampire we would be best friends without a doubt, but for now I think we can settle for being just friends, even if Alice was so sure that we would be the best of friends.  
Just as Alice finished talking our teacher entered the class. He begun the lesson and everyone remained silent unless called upon.  
The class passed by slowly, with the silence dragging it on. I was partially looking forward to meeting Edward, Rosalie and Jasper. I knew that if they were anything like Alice and Emmett, I would get along great with them as well.  
For the second class of the day, Government, Alice claims that I have her and her brother Edward to sit with. Government was one of the subjects that I was fairly good at, but I knew that Government in Australia would be different to Government in Forks.  
"Bella, you're just going to love Edward." Alice always seemed so sure on everything she spoke about. It made me wonder if she had a special gift that some vampires have. One that would enable her to have an insight on how things were to play out in the future. The chances of this were very high.  
"Hello Bella, I'm Edward." I snapped my head immediately away from Alice to face the direction that the smooth, velvety voice came from. I found before me a bronze haired boy who smiled politely at me. He didn't tower over my small form like Emmett did, but he was still reasonably taller than me.  
"Hello Edward, at least you didn't attack me like Emmett did. I swear, with his size, he could take on a whole football team." Alice and Edward both laughed, and I realised that the humour they would have seen from this would be that Emmett could take on an entire football team, but not because of his size.  
"The class passed by fairly quickly with, like my previous class, in complete silence from the students unless called upon. I learned before and after the lesson that Edward was a genially nice person. He was always polite, and from the way Edward and Alice regarded each other, I could see their relationship went past friends. I would have to question Alice on that later.  
Trigonometry I had with Edward, Emmet and Jasper. Jasper would be the only new face for me out of the three. I wonder if he was as nice as Emmett, Alice and Edward. Knowing Emmett he wouldn't let Edward or Jasper near me. Emmett seemed to have warmed up to me rather quickly.  
Edward and I made our way to Trigonometry to meet Emmett after we parted ways with Alice. Like before when Emmett saw me he greeted me with a bone crushing hug.  
He quickly led me into the class with Edward and I'm assuming Jasper following close behind. I wasn't going to lie; Jasper would be the most attractive out of his "brothers". He nodded a polite hello to me as he took his seat on my left. Emmett of course took my right and Edward sat on Emmett's other side. Unlike English and Government, this class didn't operate in silence. Instead the class was filled with loud chatter as we worked in groups of four to work out multiple problems. Emmett, Edward and Jasper completed the sheet in less than 5 minutes, which left the lesson free to talk.  
At lunch I met Rosalie, who greeted me with a warm smile. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. We all talked about nothing in particular and just enjoyed the time we had before the dreaded classes again. I didn't comment on their lack of food, as I already understand why they didn't eat.  
The rest of the day passes by until the bell rung signalling that it was time to go home. Emmett of course engulfed me in a bone crushing hug and assured me that I would be seeing him tomorrow and to not miss him. Alice told me that she had a great time and that tomorrow we were going shopping together after school. The others just waved goodbye and we went out separate ways. 

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, remember to review! (:**


End file.
